Blue Fire
This is an original novel I'm writing. It's kind of like Warriors, or Redwall, but it's different too. I'm just starting this, so bear with me for a while, as I might not post this very fast. I will try to use correct spelling and grammar, but there may be some mistakes, so feel free to point them out to me. A little bit about this: It's very much like Redwall because the animals are the characters, but the majority of animals are horses. So to make this easy for all those who do not know much in the way of horse terminology, I have included a list of terms used in this story. I have also included a list of character names, to help you (and me) keep track of the characters. I hope you enjoy this little enterprise of mine, but please point out mistakes or improvements. SaynaSLuke (talk) 20:30, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Horse terms (this is not in alphabetical order) Stallion: male horse over four years old Mare: female horse over four years old Colt: male horse under four years old Filly: female horse under four years old Foal: newborn horse of either gender Pinto: to make it simple, a spotted horse Overo: a pinto horse whose patches are on the belly, sides, and face. Tabino: a pinto horse whose patches go across the back. often has white legs and a small face mark. Appaloosa: while a pinto has large patches, an appaloosa has small ones, almost speckle like Blanket Appaloosa: has a white patch on rump that is speckled with color Snowflake Appaloosa: white speckles on colored base coat Leopard Appaloosa: colored speckles on white base coat Palomino: gold with flaxen mane and tail Dun: gold with brown legs, muzzle, mane, and tail (these are called points) Buckskin: gold with black points Bay: brown with black points Roan: colored and white hairs mix to create a salt and pepper affect Red/strawberry Roan: looks red Blue Roan: looks blue grayish, has black points Rose Roan: this color is very rare but very striking. It literally looks pink, and has dark points Rocky Mountain Color: this is thought to be a variation of palomino. It is chocolate brown with a flaxen mane and tail Albino: a natural mutation, an albinos skin lacks pigment. It is snow white with pink or red eyes Sorrel: brown with flaxen mane Chestnut: brown with brown mane Grullo: mousy brown with black points Creamello: cream like color This is a list of names, to help you keep track of the characters Canyon Dwellers Lead Stallion: Icewind, an old, wise horse. he was once gray, but his coat is now snowy white Lead mare: Brushfire, a once beautiful, middle aged sorrel Healer: Hawkseye, a young bay male Seer: Featherwisp, an old albino mare, blind in one eye Fighters (in order of rank) Panther: black stallion with white streaks in his tail (the most prominent fighter, has the right to take Icewinds place when he dies Dream: creamello mare (has the right to succeed Brushfire Sand: palomino with white stripe on face Coyote: dirty brown stallion Cyclone: light gray mare Star: albino mare Aurora: rose roan mare Flight: bay colt Sirocco: buckskin colt Amber: dun filly Trainees Eclipse: rocky mountain colored filly Spots: black leopard appaloosa colt Storm: blue roan filly Mesa Climbers Lead Stallion: Thunderstrike, a grullo Lead Mare: Skydance, blue roan Healer: Raindrops, dapple gray mare Seer: Glowingspark, palomino stallion Fighters Dusk: chocolate bay stallion Wind: light gray mare Snake: blanket appaloosa colt Red: blood bay stallion Lark: dun filly Wisp: very light blue roan filly Thorn: brown overo pinto stallion Rocks: dapple gray mare Trainees Fire: chestnut filly Flame: chestnut colt (Fire and Flame are twins) Mothers and foals River, a blue roan, and her foal, Drip, a gray Desert Runners Lead Stallion: Eaglescry, black tabino pinto Lead Mare: Deersleap, brown snowflake appaloosa Healer: Lizardtail: mottled red/blue roan mix (stallion) Seer: Harespring: dun stallion Fighters Jump: sorrel stallion Hawk: chestnut mare Wisp: gray mare Fly: bay stallion Weed: brown filly Patch: bay tabino pinto colt Fish: dapple gray filly Trainees Rain: chesnutt colt I hope these help you make some sense out of this story. >':'< Chapter 1 Storm The gray light of dawn was slowly brightening the desert. A few sand rats scurried across the cool dirt, while an eagle swooped in the sky, searching for breakfast. The desert was colorless, waiting for the kiss of sun to bring forth its breathtaking hues. Besides the sand rats and the eagle, one other creature was stirring. She was a lanky filly, blue roan with a glossy black mane, and dark, sparkling eyes. The desert was so quiet her hoof beats reverberated through the air, filling it with a wild, beautiful music. The filly was steadily trotting toward a large mesa which resembled a running horse. As the sun rose, spreading its golden rays over the landscape, the horse broke into a lope, then a gallop. This was Storm. She was a lone horse, and had no herd. She had no friends either, and no family. Her mother had been killed by a cougar when Storm was very young, and as to her father, she had never met him. In fact she knew nothing about him, for her mother had never spoke of him, or mentioned his name. Why Storm was headed toward the oddly shaped mesa so doggedly, she could quite say. Maybe it was because of the fact her mother used to live here, or maybe it was because of the amazing stories she had heard. What ever the case, her hooves were set in the course she had chosen, and she wasn't turning back now. Whatever danger she might encounter, whatever trouble might befall her, she was going to go to that mesa, and discover if the stories were true. Chapter 2 Sirocco The day was dying as Storm neared the horse like mesa. She was discovering the land was not as flat as she had thought. Between her and her objective was a large canyon. Storm began her descent slowly, enjoying the feel of smooth, cool rock under her hooves, rather then hot, sifting sand. This was the life, she thought. No more gritty, irritating sand getting stuck in her feet. She twitched her nose as she stepped on a sharp stone. She would have to watch out for pointy rocks however. Storm shook her mane as she came to the bottom of the natural trail she was following, and stared about this place. It was a lush meadow with a brook flowing through it. she could see the other wall of the canyon, many, many horse lengths away. The blue roan filly took a bite of grass before heading toward the crystal stream. She switched her tail and began drinking contentedly. This place was nice, she decided. It had everything she needed. Food, water, shelter, every thing except . . She looked down at her reflection. Except other horses. Storm flicked an ear, irritated with herself. What was she thinking, that just cause she came here, she would find the fabled herds of her mothers stories? She resumed drinking, mentally berating herself. "Hi!" A strange voice made her jerk her head up, splaying water droplets every where. Standing across the stream, not twenty paces away, was a golden buckskin colt. He had friendly brown eyes and a crooked smile. "I'm Sirocco. What's your name?" Storm flattened her ears and stared at this new arrival defensively. He was a little older then her, and seemed nice, but Storm had learned to trust no one. The buckskin didn't seem fazed by Storms flattened ears. "Hey are you deaf or something? I said, what's your name?" Storm hadn't spoken in so long she could hardly remember how to. She tried to pronounce her name, but all that came out was "St" Sirocco cocked his head "St?" She stomped her hoof, angry that she had forgotten how to say her own name. "Storm!" Then, despite Siroccos whinny, she wheeled around and galloped away. Chapter 3 Discovery Storm stayed away from the stream all that night and the next day, but in the evening, thirst forced her to return. For some reason she did not leave the canyon, or head toward the horse shaped mesa. Maybe it was because she had found a live horse, and he was real, not just a story. As she came in sight of the brook, she caught sight of Sirocco grazing beside it. He looked up and pricked his ears, but said nothing. Storm had a refreshing drink before she fell to eating. Neither horse said a word, but Storm felt content knowing that there were other horses in the world. Finally Sirocco looked up. "Where do you come from?" Storm jerked her head up, and flicked her ears back. "Just around. I've b .." She thought about her words. "Been a lot of places." Sirocco cocked his head. "Why do you stutter like that?" Storm flicked her tail, saying matter-of-factly, "I've been alone for so long, I'm for ... getting how to talk." Sirocco looked genuinely horrified. "No horse should be that secluded!" Suddenly he smiled. "Hey I know what! you could join my herd!" Storm let grass fall out of her mouth. "Your HERD?!? There are m ... more of you?" Sirocco nodded. "Oh yes! A whole lot more! I belong to the Canyon Dwellers, and we own this canyon." He looked down. "In fact, you probably shouldn't even be here ... But if you joined us it would be OK." Storm took a step backward. "I d ... don't know .." Sirocco dipped his head. "You may want to think about it for a while, so tomorrow morning, I'll be waiting here till the dew leaves the grass. If you decide to join us, meet me. If not, you'll have to leave." With that, he trotted away. That night Storm stared at the stars. They looked like crystals strewn on black velvet, twinkling like a million lights. Where the stories true? Her mother had told her that every time a good horse died, a new star was born, to remember them by. Thinking of her mothers stories made her think of the great stallion. Storm smiled, remembering her mothers words. "The great stallion commands all forces of nature. When he shakes his mane, the snow falls. When he runs across the sky, we hear his hoof beats, the thunder. When a good horse dies, the great stallion is sad, and he morns, bringing the rain. He watches us, and loves us, and he will never leave you Storm, never." Storm blinked back tears. "Are you real?" She whispered. "Are you watching me now? Do you care? I don't even know your name, but ..." Storm fell silent and hung her head before murmuring, "What should I do? I've been looking for herds for so long, but now that I've found one I just ..." She sighed. "I just don't know." Chapter 4 Decision The next day a thick, low lying mist filled the canyon. Storm plodded toward the stream, slowly, reluctantly, but compelled by an unseen force. When she reached the small river, the mist was so thick, she could not see three horse lengths ahead of her. Sirocco was no where to be seen. Storm heaved a sigh and turned to go, but the clop of hoof striking stone made her pause. "You came." The buckskin colt whickered as he stepped from the fog. Storm snorted, "Against my bet ... better judgment, I d ... did." A crooked smile lit up Siroccos face. "Great! Follow me." Storm took a deep breath and did as she was told. Sirocco plodded along silently for a while before coughing, "Look, Storm .. Err about my herd ... Well they're not perfect Ok? Some of them are nice, but there are some .. you know ... some are mean. You seem Ok, and I almost wish I hadn't suggested this .." Storm flicked an ear. "It'll be f .. fine Sirocco. I feel like I have to d .. do this. Be .. lieve me, if I had wanted to leave, you w .. would never have seen me a .. again." Sirocco stopped. "Here we are." Storm stared into the mist to see horses, more horses then she knew existed. A magnificent white stallion stood watch over them as they grazed. As Sirocco approached him, he looked up and pricked his ears. His voice was strong, and despite his faded coat and sway back, he acted young. "Who is this Sirocco?" Siroccos ears flicked back and forth, betraying his unease. "This is Storm Icewind. She was a lone horse, but she wans to join us. Is that, Ok?" Icewinds brown eyes surveyed Storm carefully, before he remarked, "Any horse may join the Canyon Dwellers, but it is up to them whether they stay." Storm held Icewinds gaze steadily, and the old stallion smiled. "Not many have the corage to do that young Storm, but I admire it. I think you will be a valuable addition to my herd." Chapter 5 Featherwisp's Warning An old albino mare appeared from the mist beside Icewind. One of her eyes was milky, blinded by some long ago injury, and she cocked her head like a bird to see Storm. There was an air about this old mare that told Storm she was wise and respected, despite her handicap. Her voice was not cracked by age, it was soft and beautiful, almost lilting. "I've been waiting for you, young Storm." Storm was completely dumbfounded, as were Icewind and Sirocco. The buckskin colt stuttered, "But .. but how do you know Storms name Featherwisp?" The albino mare shrugged. "My voices tell me much young one, for the great stallion himself whispers in my ear, and what does he not know?" Suddenly she broke off as her good eye widened. "Evil ... a cloud of darkness ..." She shook herself. "Icewind, trouble is coming." Icewind pricked his ears. "Is it coyotes? cougars? What must we be wary of, my trusted seer?" Featherwisp shuddered. "Not from the outside, but from the inside. This evil is more devious then coyotes, more deadly then cougars. This evil is unlike any we've ever faced. It comes not from predators, but from the hearts of horses." Her eyes darkened. "And sometimes they can be the most dangerous enemy of all." Chapter 6 Meeting the Herd Icewind dismissed Sirocco and Storm, telling them to join the herd. Sirocco made wide circuit around the main body of horses, coming to a small clump on one side. All these horse were young, and they pricked their ears up as Storm and Sirocco approached. Storm noticed her buckskin friend was more subdued then when they first met. "W .. what's wrong?" She asked. Sirocco looked down as he whispered, "I'm not exactly popular." "Well look who came back!" A palomino filly laughed snootily. Sirocco hung is head as a bay colt snickered, "Old Sirocco the silent!" Storms dark eyes flashed angrily as she stuttered, "He's o .. only silent cause you b .. bully hi .. him!" The palomino curled her lip. "You're one to talk .." The bay colt laughed rudely, "She can't! What's the good of a horse who can't talk? I bet the coyotes will get her in a month!" A rocky mountain colored filly stepped in. "Now wait a minute Flight! She's seems nice!" Flight snickered. "Yea. Nice coyote food!" Storm refused the tears the tried to well up in her eyes. She wanted to kick that mean colt, to bite him, to hurt him, but she knew she couldn't. The palomino filly tossed her head. "Come on Flight, she's so dumb she's not worth talking to" As the unsavory pair walked off, a leopard spotted appaloosa colt nickered, "Sorry about Amber and Flight. I'm Spots." Storm raised an eye brow. "Spots?" "Don't I look like it?" He laughed jokingly. Storm could tell she would like Spots. "Y .. you do. I'm Storm." The filly that had stood up for her whinnied, "I'm Eclipse. We don't mind you, even if Amber and Flight are stupid." An older horse had approached them. He was fairly young, and his sleek black coat rippled while he walked. He was a massive stallion, who looked like he had draft blood in his veins. He dipped his head. "Welcome Storm. I hear from Icewind you plan to stay with us." Storm shrugged. "I guess." The horses brown eyes were friendly. "I'm Panther, second in command of the Canyon Dwellers." As the day wore on, Storm met the rest of her new herd. In addition to Icewind and Featherwisp, there was Brushfire, a battle scared chestnut lead mare, and Hawkseye the young bay healer. Among the fighters, there was Dream, a beautiful creamello, Coyote, a dingy brown stallion, Aurora, a rose roan mare, Sand, a palomino male, and Star, an albino mare, as well as many others. All of them struck Storm as OK, well almost all. When she had been introduced to Sand, the stallion had been polite, but it was a forced acceptance. The horses smile hadn't matched his eyes. There was something wrong with Sand, Storm could feel it. She couldn't say exactly what, but there was definitely something wrong with Sand. Chapter 7 Something's Wrong .. Panther hurried down the north path, which was no more then a twisting trail high on the canyon wall. Icewind had ordered him to check the boundaries that morning, and Panther was not one to argue his leaders words. He didn't like the north path however, for it was rocky and unsafe. Even now his hooves sent bits of shale clattering down into the canyon. "Panther you coyote brain! You should have stuck to the bottom and not taken this dumb shortcut!" He told himself, completely unaware that by choosing to take this unstable trail, he was playing directly into evils hooves ... Icewind was enjoying a hearty breakfast, when Sand came running up. "Icewind! I caught the scent of a lone horse by the north wall!" Icewind was instantly on alert, for Featherwisp's warning was weighing heavily on his mind. He called Brushfire to him and murmured a few things in her ear, before turning to Sand. "I'll come with you." Sand and Icewind had made it to the north wall, and now they were searching for the scent Sand had claimed to have found. Icewind was a little cross as he watched Sand sniffing the air. "Where is it?" Sand looked sheepish. "I can't quite remember, I was in such a hurry to tell you." He brightened. "I know! You go that way, and I'll go this way. But remember, it was close to the wall." Panther was plodding along steadily, when a noise came from behind him. It was a rumbling, sickening sound, which started out small and grew into a crescendo. Panther skidded to a halt, spinning around and staring down into the canyon, to see a rock fall. The black horse bit his lip. Had he started it? Sirocco and his sister, Eclipse, were taking Storm on a tour of the canyon. Storm was beginning to enjoy the company of other horses now that she had experienced it, and she noticed that her stutter was already fading. She was pleased with this, for she figured the sooner she acclimated to herd life, the better. Despite the enjoyable day, Storms mind was still on Featherwisp's warning, and her words, "My voices tell me much young one, for the great stallion himself whispers in my ear.." Did the great stallion actually speak to Featherwisp? Storm had heard of such things but ... Suddenly her reverie was broken by Siroccos nervous whinny. "Did you hear that?" Storm couldn't say she had, for she had not been paying attention, but Eclipse answered, "I did. It sounds like a .." Sirocco interrupted, "A rock fall!" Now Storm heard it too. It was a rumbling, clattering, frightening noise. Suddenly Storm felt great fear wash over her, like a torrent of icy water, and her instincts screamed for her to run, but she would not. "S..Someth .. thing's wrong!" Her terror made her stutter worse. Sirocco looked surprised "How do you know?" Storm took a step back. "I .. I d .. don't know h . how, b .. but some .. thing's w .. wrong! Chapter 8 Nightmare Eclipse wheeled around. "That's enough for me Storm. Hurry, we've got to help!" The three young horses galloped toward the North wall, dreading what they would find. When they reached the rock face, Sirocco neighed, "Be careful. These rock falls are dangerous." Suddenly his ears pricked up. "I hear something! It sounds like a horse .." "Hurry!" Storm brushed past him toward the noise. As they got closer, Storm could tell it was not a cry of fear, or anger, but grief. Sand was standing over of pile of rocks, his head thrown back in anguished mourning. "What happened?" Eclipse gasped. Sand looked at them, eyes filled with sadness. "It's Icewind! The rock fall killed Icewind!" The arrival of Panther broke the conversation. The black horse leapt from rock to rock like a mountain goat. he landed beside them, instantly discerning what had happened, and lifting up his voice in a strangled cry. "Icewind!" For a moment, no horse moved. Then Sand looked up with fire in his eyes "You!" He pinned his ears at Panther. "Murderer! You killed Icewind!" Panther open his mouth to defend himself, but Sand was quicker. "And not only that, you did it in cold blood so you could steel the leadership! Murderer!" Panther tried to speak, but Sand wouldn't give him half a chance. "Traitor!" Sirocco interrupted "Sand, you know the law. He must be tried. You can't go hurling accusations at him until he at least has a fair trial!" Sand bared his teeth. "Very well young whelp. He will have a trial, but you know that blood means blood. If what I say is true, Panther will pay the price!" When they reached the herd, Brushfire was shocked, and very upset. The old sorrel mare was taken aback by Sands accusation, and would not believe it at all, for Panther was her child, and his father was Icewind. Sands demand for a trial, however, she backed instantly, hinting it would go bad with him. Sand angrily snorted, "Well if I'm right, Panther will die, and you can't protect him." Brushfire looked furious, but her voice betrayed nothing. "Very well, I'll give him a fair trial, and we'll see who turns out to be a liar." Sand couldn't hide his surprise. "YOU'LL try him??" Brushfire held her head high. "Of course. If you wonder why me and not you, it's because Icewind had the sense to leave me in charge until he returned. As I see it, he's not here, so therefor I shall conduct all legal business. Do you have a problem with that, Sand?" She snorted, emphasizing the name Sand. The palomino shook his head, but Storm noticed he looked rather crestfallen for a moment, before brightening up again. Chapter 10 The Trial The entire herd gathered around Brushfire as she leapt onto a flat rock, calling them together. The battle scared mares voice was steady, despite the loss of her mate. "Listen all of you, I have bad news. Icewind is presumed dead, killed by a rock slide. Sand has a accusation to level against Panther in this affair. Speak your mind horse." Sand snorted. "Simply this. Panther purposely started the rock fall!" Outraged cries erupted from the assembly, for Panther was well liked. Brushfire shook her mane. "Enough! Peace all of you! Sand, can you prove what you have just said?" The palomino curled his lip. "What is there to prove? Panther was on the north path when Icewind was under it! He did it on purpose!" Brushfire flicked her ears back. "And why may I ask, was Icewind by the north wall? It was because you, Sand, took him there." Sand looked mortified. "I only wanted him to check a scent!" Panther spoke up. "I was doing what Icewind told me to do, check for intruders!" Sand leapt on this instantly. "Why were you on that unstable trail? Why didn't you go the other way?" At this, Panther hung his head. "I wanted to save time. I shouldn't have been so lazy." Sand snorted. "How do you know you didn't start the rock fall by accident?" At this, the herd fell silent. Something screamed in the back of Storms mind, 'No Panther didn't do it!' But how could she prove what she felt? And why would anyone listen? Brushfire had a horrified look one her face. "Panther, what have you done?" Star whickered quietly, "Sand has a point." Coyote, Panthers fast friend from childhood was staring at him with a look between fear and pity. Dream gasped out a strangled sob and turned away, not wanting to see her mates demise. Sirocco and Eclipse watched their father in terrified silence, refusing to believe Sands accusation. Featherwisp watched silently, great fear in her countenance. For a few minutes, the herd was silent, but then Brushfire spoke in a cold, grief filled voice. "Do you deny this Panther." The black horse shook his head, half stupefied by the realization of what he had done. "Does anyone deny it?" No one spoke. Storm wanted to, but seemed as though she was choking on her words. Brushfires gaze was clouded by sorrow. "This horse will not die, for what he did was an accident. However he will be banished from this canyon forever, and his name will never be spoken again." She turned to Sand. "Sand you will be our next leader. Featherwisp will tell you what your new name is according to the great stallion." She turned back to Panther. "As for this horse, Coyote, Aurora, escort him from our land. Henceforth, he is no longer my son." Brushfire whirled away, tears pricking her eyes, as Aurora and Coyote reluctantly did her bidding. Chapter 11 Speaking Your Mind The next day, Sand became Sandstone, leader of the Canyon Dwellers. The herd mourned Icewind for three days. all of this time, Storm felt like she was a traitor to Sirocco and Eclipse for letting their father be banished without so much as a word. But oh, how could she have interrupted Sandstone, telling him Panther was innocent just because that was what she felt? No one would have believed her, and they would have thrown her out next! It wasn't fair, and now she didn't even want to look at her best friends because of how guilty she felt. She could tell they were angry with her, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to them, to face the guilt. She became more and more depressed and secluded, but she was afraid. Deep down, she knew, she had lied. She had lied by just keeping quiet. However something would happen to bring all this to an end ... Storm was grazing by herself on the fourth day since Icewinds death, when Star approached her. Storm had never cared for the albino very much, what with her quiet, honey-sweet voice and her soft yet unsettling gaze. She would have escaped, but Star was quicker. "Sandstone wants to talk with you Storm." Storms stutter had gotten considerably worse since she had become so secluded. "A .. All righ .. t, I'll c .. come." Star wheeled around. "Follow me." Star led Storm to the flat rock Brushfire had tried Panther at just four days ago. Sandstone stood atop it, and the herd was gathered around him. Storm began to feel nervous as she approached, because of the way everyone was staring at her. Sandstones voice was hard "Thank you Star." He turned his gaze to Storm. "Do you know why I've called for you?" Storm tried to say "No sir, I don't", but it came out as "N .. no si .. sir I d .. don't." Sandstone looked superior. "I have decided that the Canyon Dwellers will not have loners joining it right and left. You will be escorted from our land." Storm stared at him. "What?!?" Sandstone was emotionless. "You are being banished." Suddenly all of the things Storm had been afraid of vanished. All the guilt, fear, and sadness she had been controlled by for the past four days morphed into one thing. Anger. She pinned her ears, and amazingly, her stutter dissipated slightly. "You lied a .. about Panther. He didn't start that rock fall, I know it!" Fear flashed in Sandstones eyes for a fraction of a second before he ordered, "Star, Flight, get her out of here now!" Chapter 12 Now What? Star and Flight drove Storm toward the south wall. Flight was gloating all the way, and Star did nothing to stop him. "I'm glad you won't be an eyesore in the herd anymore, but I'm sad I won't get to see the coyotes eat you! Ha, maybe your to ugly for coyotes to want you! Then you'll wander around til you die, and the vultures'll eat you. They aren't to picky! HaHaHa!" He leapt back as Storm snapped at him, coming close to biting his ear. "Ahhh! She's vicious!" Storm stuck her tongue out at him. "Coward! letting a filly get the better of you! Come on and fight you overgrown foal!" Flight lunged at Storm, but all he succeeded in accomplishing was letting her give him a lovely rip under his eye. He screamed and groveled as Star intervened by giving Storm a hefty kick in the shoulder. "Quit that you little wench! get moving!" Storm glared at Flight through squinted eyes as she silently bore the pain of Stars punishment. Flight sounded half-hearted. "Yea shift yourself Coyote Food." It took considerable work on their part, but Star and Flight managed to get Storm to the canyon rim and drive her away. Will be back soon >':'< SaynaSLuke (talk) 21:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Blog posts